Colocation libre
by Sugar Aoi
Summary: Simple : L'image d'une cohabitation entre les personnages de Free ! est venu toquer à la porte de ma tête, un soir. Chaque chapitre mettra en scène un couple différent. Pour le moment, nous commençons par du Makoto/Haruka, puis avec du Rei/Nagisa. Il viendra du Rin/Haruka ! Mon cœur balance toujours entre ces deux couples... Bonne lecture !
1. Il faut que je le sache

Bonsoir ! Comme je l'ai dit par MP à certaines personnes, j'ai commencé à écrire une autre fanfiction sur Free ! et je ne voulais pas en poster le premier lancé tant que je n'avais pas au moins un autre chapitre. Ce n'est encore qu'une ébauche d'histoire, car je m'attarde beaucoup sur la psychologie des personnages et qu'il n'y a pas d'action à proprement parler.

Cependant, si j'arrive bel et bien à continuer comme je le souhaite, il y aura des scènes d'actions concrètes. Je vais partir du principe d'une hypothétique colocation entre les différents personnages de l'anime : Makoto/Haruka, pour ce premier chapitre, Rei/Nagisa pour le second et bientôt Rin/Haruka. Peut-être aussi Gou et le capitaine Mikoshiba. 

L'histoire s'appelle "Colocation libre" et, pourtant, les personnages ne prennent pas véritablement un appartement, une maison ou un quelconque autre logement en commun, pour la durée. Cela devait être le cas au départ... Je les avais imaginés après le lycée, mais comme l'anime n'est pas encore arrivé à sa fin, mon imagination a préféré changer un peu de route. Voilà pour la petite histoire ! J'espère que le texte vous plaira, que ça ne sera pas trop à vos yeux ou encore trop sentimental.

Bonne lecture !

**Colocation libre**

- « Eh bien... Il y avait plus de cartons que je ne le pensais. » lâcha Makoto avec un sourire. Haruka, lui, se contenta d'acquiescer et de... « sourire du plus profond de son cœur » ? Quelque chose comme ça.

En tout cas, d'apparence, son expression était celle d'un blasé. D'un éternel blasé même. La même bouille ennuyée que sur les photos de leur enfance, au club de natation, à l'époque des rires et sourires enfantins, de l'innocence de Rin, de ses rêves encore non entachés de son acharnement et de son ego d'adulte grandissant. Jamais Haruka ne pourrait oublier le nœud qui l'avait pris aux tripes lors du tournoi... : « _Je ne nagerais plus jamais avec toi. Jamais. _». Une douche froide à l'état pur. Et il avait lu de la fierté, tellement de fierté dans le regard de son ami... Ce jour là... Puis était venu, heureusement, les encouragements tellement sincères et bruyants, ceux qui viennent du cœur, t'abîment les cordes vocales pour la soirée, mais qui te rendent heureux d'avoir accompli un certain devoir, des autres, Rei, Nagisa, Makoto, lui avaient donné une bonne claque dans l'autre sens. Il y avait eux aussi. Ca, il ne fallait jamais l'oublier.

Il y avait aussi Rin... Lui qui se bornait encore à se cloîtrer dans sa foutue solitude. Il le rattraperait un jour, pour qu'il ne sombre pas, il avait fini par se le promettre. Haruka savait qu'il pouvait mettre toute son énergie dans cet objectif. Et aussi flegmatique ou blasé qu'il pouvait le paraître, quand il était prêt à une chose, il se jetait les pieds joints dans l'effort, sans se plaindre, fonçant droit devant. Avec quelques périodes de doutes comme il en arrive même aux meilleurs.

Quand cela arrivait, Makoto était là pour le soutenir et, juste d'un regard, était capable de l'encourager, de le pousser encore un peu vers l'avant. Il devait beaucoup à Makoto... A sa compréhension naturelle et à sa gentillesse. Par contre, il avait toujours un peu moins aimé que ces deux qualités l'emmènent à se sociabiliser plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Bon... Au final, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait perdu au lycée ? Au départ désintéressé par Rei en lui-même, ou du moins en donnant l'impression, il avait fini par aussi l'accepter dans sa petite bulle. Il avait même eu le droit à du maquereau cuisiné avec de l'ananas maison.

D'un autre côté, il avait aussi fini par accepter l'amitié de Rin par ce biais, si on pouvait dire. Non... Il n'allait pas mettre ça sur les épaules de Makoto. Après tout, Rin avait plus creusé sa place lui-même, de manière assez maladroite et spontanée, petit à petit.

A son retour d'Australie, à la place d'un gamin souriant, motivé, il avait retrouvé un adolescent prêt à gagner, portant dans son cœur la force brute d'un bulldozer prêt à tout détruire sur son passage, du moment qu'il pouvait réussir son but premier. C'était pour ça que Rin avait finalement cultivé sa propre solitude...

La dualité entre eux deux, le lien étrange d'amitié et de rivalité, y avait trouvé une source d'autant plus ardente. D'où les mots durs, blessants prononcés au tournoi. D'où la souffrance des deux côtés. Le soutien que chacun avait puisé dans ses ressources... Haruka se sentait avantagé face à Rin. Lui, il avait Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Gou. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir coupable d'avoir même sa sœur de « son côté »...

Ce qui se dégageait entre Rin et lui, quand ils se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, avait toujours été très étrange à interpréter. C'était comme... S'il y avait des pulsions particulières qui cherchaient à s'exprimer, une demande d'un contact physique brut, immédiat, à chaque fois, pour s'éteindre brusquement sans qu'on ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Enfin, comme une situation n'est jamais trop compliquée comme ça, il avait fallu que ses interrogations fouillis, intimes, sur Rin... basculent sur Makoto. Il n'avait pas suivi lui-même le chemin de son inconscient. Il avait déjà assez de points qu'il devait essayer d'éclaircir sans que quoique ce soit ne s'ajoute à la liste.

Première difficulté : faire en sorte que Makoto ne se rende compte de rien. La seconde ? Se débrouiller, par conséquent, sans lui. Compliqué. Ce n'était peut-être que des idées qu'il se faisait de ses propres sensations... Haruka était certain du bien-être que l'eau lui procurait, que tout ses problèmes devenaient penses futiles quand il se trouvait à son contact, qu'il aimait nager du plus profond de son âme. Mais... Être aussi sûr d'autre chose ? Ajouter une seconde certitude à son existence ? Encore plus compliqué.

Il devait savoir... Avec une oreille attentive, il avait capté des informations qui pourraient lui être utiles. Pour se mettre au point, régler tout ça dans sa tête, il allait voir de lui-même ce que serait la vie avec Makoto, pendant une courte période, quelques jours, pour tester ses propres réactions. Il allait lui proposer... Maintenant qu'ils avaient finis d'emmener toutes les affaires nécessaires au futur festival d'été de leur école histoire que les préparatifs soient prêts à être lancés le lendemain. Il devait savoir...


	2. Une nuit du nouveau quotidien

Je ne sais pas si cela va se ressentir dans votre lecture, mais j'ai eu un léger blocage pour terminer d'écrire ce texte, qui explique qu'il soit pas très long... Une amie très proche m'a assuré que cela méritais d'être posté malgré tout. Je lui fais donc confiance, tout en espérant qu'elle ait raison. Bonne lecture à nouveau !

**Rei & Nagisa  
**

- « N-Nagisa-kun... »

Un léger soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, comme parfois pendant la journée, au club, lorsque le blond faisait preuve d'un peu trop de légèreté à son goût. Nagisa était souvent en train de le taquiner. Il était plein de vitalité, ça, il l'avait remarqué bien avant de faire réellement sa connaissance, de devenir son ami, puis... plus que cela. Un léger rougissement vint colorer ses joues rien qu'à cette pensée. C'était embarrassant. D'un mouvement léger, comme pour se remettre les idées en place, il passa ses doigts fins dans la chevelure d'or et aussi ébouriffée que celle d'un lionceau étant passé par la case « machine à laver ».

La tête concernée remua doucement à cette attention et Rei peut distinguer, tant bien que mal, un sourire se dessiner sur la bouille, à moitié enfouie dans l'oreiller, de Nagisa, qui dormait lui paisiblement sur le ventre. Comme quelquefois, il s'était mis soudain à parler dans son sommeil, ce qui l'avait réveillé il y a juste un instant.

Rei rougit alors un peu plus. Ce n'était presque pas acceptable d'être aussi... mignon. Gêné par sa propre pensée, alors même qu'une certaine personne était trop occupé à dormir, plutôt qu'à lui faire remarquer avec un grand sourire, il attrapa le drap et s'en servit pour recouvrir le dos à moitié dénudé qui lui faisait face. Il risquait d'attraper froid après tout ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il était réellement mal à l'aise...

Par ailleurs, autant Nagisa était capable de le bouleverser et de lui faire perdre littéralement tout ses moyens, il était à la fois une « personne-pilier » dans son existence. Un point de repères, une des meilleures raisons qui soit au monde de sortir son nez de chez lui, de s'entraîner si durement pour le club, et de vivre tout simplement. Le minimum de personnes était au courant pour leur relation...

Sur le chemin pour rentrer chez eux, le soir, personne ne se soucier de voir un lycéen se reposer la tête sur l'épaule de son camarade, le temps du trajet, et heureusement... Il n'avait pas honte d'être avec lui, mais il souffrait d'une certaine pudeur qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à surmonter... S'il y arrivait un jour. Nagisa n'avait jamais pris cela dans le mauvais sens et, sans jamais qu'il n'y ait de discussions à ce sujet, avait accepté ce fait, en jouant simplement pour le taquiner à l'occasion. Et toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour le voir rougir et s'énerver un peu de gêne.

Rei ne s'énervait jamais vraiment au final... Au fond, il se sentait presque mis de côté quand les taquineries de Nagisa n'étaient pas dirigées vers lui. Et, pourtant, il défendait avec ferveur le fait que le blond devait parfois se calmer ! Ce côté faisait partie de lui... Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas envie au fond, de réellement lutter contre et que cette habitude embarrassante ne s'en aille.

De plus, depuis quelques jours, Nagisa avait fait de sa chambre son actuel quartier général et Rei avait pris l'habitude qu'il passe aussi la nuit, plutôt que seulement la soirée, à ses côtés. Il n'aimait pas le vide qui s'installait avec l'absence du blond... Et ce n'était pas ce dernier qui allait si facilement quitter le confort douillet de chez son petit ami, ses bras, et les draps rendus chauds par leurs deux présences.

Il était même plutôt du genre à vouloir y rester toute la journée... Ce n'était pas rare qu'il soit obligé de le réveiller et de l'extirper du lit, car Nagisa voulait rester dans le lit à paresser. Il profitait en général de cet état comateux pour lui préparer son petit-déjeuner... D'ailleurs, il était tout de même presque le matin, non ? Rei se retourna à moitié et lança un regard rapide à l'horloge. Il avait le choix entre se rendormir ou se lever pour préparer quelque chose de plus spécial que quelques tartines avec de la confiture... Dans la cuisine, il devait bien s'y trouver quelques livres de recettes dont il pourrait se servir.

Dormir encore contre lui... ou avoir le droit à son sourire éclatant le lendemain matin, pour le récompenser de son acte culinaire. A y réfléchir, il aurait le droit à son sourire resplendissant quoique soit sa décision... Mais le lendemain serait le début du week-end. Et ils auraient tout leur temps pour la matinée...

Rei rougit une troisième fois, et vint nicher un instant sa tête contre celle de Nagisa, râlant tout de même malgré lui d'avoir été réveillé par ses exclamations sans queue ni tête... Il voulait prendre encore un petit instant pour se lever.


End file.
